Swim
by lacrossegirl1097
Summary: Let's go for a swim." said Elle "What!" squeaked Reid nervously...A/U elle/reid rating will increase by next chapter to an M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and its characters do not belong to me. (

A/N: Elle/Reid pairing. This is A/U.

In my world Elle was set up by the local police when she shot the man and she was found innocent and went to psych evaluations and therapy. But that's just me.

I am working on my 3rd chapter of Warm and I had this pop into my mind as I watched the infamous Spencer pool-kiss episode.

"I went for a swim."

Was Elle's answer to his questioning look at her damp, unruly hair as she answered the door.

"Oh," Reid said "In March? How warm is it?"

"It's heated, do you want the tour?" she asked

"S-sure" he answered

"Come on in…"

----------------------------The Previous Day--------------------------------------------------------

Elle groaned in disappointment as J.J. dropped another stack of case files on her already overflowing desk.

"Sorry Elle," said J.J. apologetically

"It's okay, at least we have two days off starting tomorrow!" Elle replied with the excitement of a child on the last day of school

"Yeah you, Reid, and Morgan do. I don't." said J.J. with a hint of sadness

"Oh, yeah. Sorry"

"It's fine. See you in two days. Bye."

"Bye." said Elle

A few more hours past and right as Elle went to turn off her desk lamp she noticed someone approaching out of the dark corner of the bullpen. For a second she was vaguely scarred, but realized it was only Reid.

"Hey, what are you doing her you left hours ago?" asked Elle

"I forgot my wallet in my desk. What are you still doing here?" He asked

"I had about four truckloads of paperwork to do and I didn't want to bring it with me for vacation."

Reid suddenly panicked, remembering the outcome of Elle's other vacation.

She must have noted his shocked expression and said,

" I'm house-sitting my neighbors house. They are my sisters friends who moved her right before I did and they showed me around D.C."

"Oh," as relief poured over him

"What are you gonna do?" she inquired

"I am going to read and um, um…maybe go to the movies and um, um…"

"Wait," Elle said, " Your going to read things you've already read and go see movies you probably won't like?"

"No, I um, um…"

"You should come hang out with me. They have a big movie collection and a huge entertainment system and a big pool…"

"I wouldn't want to impose and wouldn't they mind me being there?"

"No!" said Elle, "They told me to invited friends. They said they were worried about me not spending enough time with people out of work."

"I work with you!"

"Yeah, but it would be out of work and your coming over. End of story."

Elle bent over and started to write the address.

"Here, come over tomorrow morning around 9 and we will have a good time. _Out of work_." Elle emphasized the last few words.

"Okay," Spencer tentatively took the paper from her grasp. His fingers ever so gently grazed hers, which sent electricity through both their bodies. Unbeknownst to each other of course.

'This is gonna be interesting.' They mutually thought

Reviews are my heroin. Please feed my addiction.

Next chapter will need at least five reviews to be posted. (It's already done)

Be warned the next chapters will up this to an M rating.

It's gonna get steamy in here…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and its characters do not belong to me.

A/N: Elle/Reid pairing. This is A/U.

Special thanks to two authors who have written multiple elle/reid stories. Some of which are my favorite: ReidsLuvr93 and Hidge. Thanks a lot for your kind words of support!

……………………………………Spencer's POV…………………………………..

As Reid lay in bed that night silently contemplating what the day ahead would bring he wondered if Elle would ever reciprocate his feelings.

'Of course not,' he thought, 'Elle is way too beautiful to even think about liking him!'

'She probably has guys lined up waiting to ask her out. I mean look at her! Her hair is amazing! And those eyes that you can get lost in. And her breasts…'

Spencer immediately stopped himself. He didn't want to induce the dreams he already knew would come about her.

Spencer kept mentally listing everything about her he loved, and as he did succumbed to sweet unconsciousness. As he did he frowned guiltily knowing he would love to dream about her, and how he wondered how he would do her tonight. But, at the same time knowing it would never really happen, and that he should respect her more than just getting off in another wet dream.

……………………………………………Elle's POV…………..………………………..

As Elle moved her suitcase out of her car and into Vanessa and Mark's house she thought about Spencer.

'He's so sweet. I don't deserve him! He can't be interested in me! I need to stop thinking about him like this!' she thought, 'But, Those big brown eyes of his, and that ass!' 'Stop! This is gonna be a long night!'

Elle entered the house and flipped on the lights to the house and was amazed. She knew they had renovated since she'd last seen it but, oh my god! It had bigger windows than she remembered and all new furniture. She made her way throughout the house. The layout was the same as she remembered. On the counter she spied a list:

_Dear Elle,_

_Thanks so much for watching the house while we're out of town! You can use any of the movies and eat as much food as you want. Mark left you a small pool guide for if you want to turn on the heater for the pool. Just remember to feed the fish!_

_Love, _

_Vanessa_

_p.s. You can defiantly have people over. Elle your sister said you should get over the whole "Jack thing" he was a jackass (no pun intended) so have fun!_

'Great' Elle thought 'Now the know about Jack'

Jack was a guy Elle had dated in Seattle and they had gotten pretty serious. So serious that she thought he was gonna pop the question soon. But, she was out one night with some friends form the office when she same Jack and her "best friend" Amanda. They were making out at the bar when she walked in. Elle knew the last thing Jack would want was a scene so that's just what she gave him. She went up to them and started to yell and hit him. The last thing Amanda said to her was,

"But, Jack loves me now hunny. Sorry, but that's how it is."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, bitch. Oh, and by the way I'm not your 'hunny' you whore" Elle replied, her venom stabbed through each word like a knife. She left without another word with the entire place looking at them.

Elle didn't let many guys in ever since she was molested by a Sunday school teacher as a young girl. That was why she became an expert on sex crimes. She wanted to put those bastards away like nothing else. But Spencer was different, he was sweet and kind and he respected her.

She went into her room and collapsed onto the bed. She kept thinking of Spencer, only more of his physical attributes, as she removed her top. Her mind wandered and so did her hands as they played an ever so familiar dance of giving herself the pleasure she never thought he could give her. Her right hand snaked into her jeans and panties while her left hand removed her bra. She tugged on the nipples as she thought of him sucking on them until they were red and swollen.

Her other hand unzipped her pants and took them and her underwear off in one move, for better access. Out of her denim and cotton refines she could spread her legs and start to massage her clit the way she thought he would. She imagined him sucking on her clit and how she would beg him to get into her.

He would finally comply and Elle's eyed closed as she inserted one, then two finger into herself. She imagined him thrusting into her sweet at first, then more aggressive as the lust and pleasure built up.

Elle moaned, she was so close. Her tipping point was how she imagined he would come inside her whispering her name in her ear and how he loved her. That set Elle over the edge and she came into her hand moaning his name as tremors wracked through her body.

Exhausted, Elle slipped under the covers then fell into a sleep with a smile on her face from her recent pleasure and the giddy prospect of Spencer coming over tomorrow.

…………………………………….The Next Day………………………………………..

When Elle awoke she turned on the news and checked the weather. It was only 58 degrees out but she decided to take a swim. So she pulled out her swimsuit and went out to turn on the heater.

As Elle dove into the now warm pool she relished the feeling of the water overtaking her. She had always loved to swim, and even did swim team, but she preferred leisurely swimming to competitive. She swam for about a half hour before she realized it was 8:45 and Spencer would be here in fifteen minutes.

She raced out of the pool and into the cool breeze of the morning air. She shivered slightly but wrapped her towel around her and ran in to get changed, realizing there was no time to dry her hair.

………………………………….Spencer's POV……………………………………….

Spencer awoke with a nervous smile and the smell of coffee; his automatic timed coffee machine was great. He swiftly got out of bed and got dressed and headed out to his kitchen. He started pouring his coffee when he realized it was already 8:30!

He put some coffee in a to-go cup and ran to get his messenger bag, badge, gun, and cell phone. He then ran out to his car and whipped out the directions to the house. As he pulled out he wondered if Elle was swimming. He shuddered at the thought of a hot, naked Elle. He didn't bring a suit because he didn't think he would need it. Had she said it was heated? Even if it wasn't she probably would swim. 'Why would she want to go swimming with me anyways?' He thought.

As he pulled into the driveway 25 minutes later he wondered if being early would be a problem. 'Here goes nothing…' he thought.

He rung the doorbell and waited for about two rings before he heard Elle's

"I'm coming"

She opened the door and he took in her appearance of a white tank top under a long, black cardigan with blue jeans but what stood out answered his silent question in the car earlier. She had either showered or swam, or both, either way she was naked and wet sometime this morning because her long, dark hair was damp.

"I went for a swim."

Was Elle's answer to his questioning look at her damp, unruly hair as she answered the door.

"Oh," Reid said "In March? How warm is it?"

"It's heated, do you want the tour?" she asked

"S-sure" he answered

"Come on in…"

In this story the whole Lila pool thing did not happen.

And p.s. only two reviews out of 139 reads. Come on guys…. Even constructive criticism is accepted. Holler at your boy, err girl.

Thanks for reading, Kristen.


End file.
